Guayas, Planet
Planet Guayas Guayas is the 3rd planet in the Dom Seis System. Dom Seis is one of the six F Spectral type Stars in the Hyades Cluster 152 Light years from Terra. The Hyades Cluster was the main home of the Xunx. After the Terran –Xunx war only a few useable garden worlds were found in the Hyades Cluster. One of the few untouched garden worlds was Guayas. Opened for colonization in 2177 and colonized by seventeen groups of indigenous people of South America, Australia, Africa and the South Pacific (Earth regions). These tribes bemoaned the loss of lands and their traditional ways to the influence of European settlers and claimed that the influx of Alien technology would further deteriorate their way of life. Planet Guayas is a rich Type 3B Garden world with 4 continents, sprawling rain forests, and a very mild tropical climate. It was first surveyed by Captain Eduardo Sezcan of the USS Palermo, he, being a Native of Ecuador, brought many images home and convinced the tribes to colonize this world. This was before the formation of the United Stars of the Galaxy and the Native settlers insisted on strict isolation and did not want to belong to the Association of Earth Colonies (pre-Union Organization of Earth Colonies, now defunct). The seventeen tribes thrived and most of them shed all trappings of modern society and returned to Stone Age conditions but with surprisingly great success." During the 4th Inter Galactic War, the Kermac War thrall species, the Nogoll invaded Guayas to use the planet as a resupply depot for a direct attack on Sol and Earth. A Regiment of Space Marines orbital jumped onto Guayas, and fought almost to the last man to prevent a Nogoll massacre on the Native population, today known as the Battle of Guayas and still remembered in the seventh strophe of the Marine Hymn. After the war, the Chiefs of the seventeen tribes agreed to have a Union Post with a Clinic, Post Office, Gal Net station and Union School. Mostly to prevent such an event from ever happening again, Guayas became a Union world in 3200 and is a full Member. Mao Tsuta is the current Pluribus Representative . The Seventeen tribes maintain a Type 100 P Culture without prohibiting their tribal members to obtain technology. There is no formal government and the tribes keep their own independent chiefs. They do come together once a year for a big celebration during which planet matters are discussed, such as the election of a Representative if necessary. Only about five percent of the population is registered as Union Citizens and travel abroad, but young men are honored and considered especially brave if they choose a career as marines to repay the planet's debt to that branch of the military. Tribal wars are fairly common and also the practice of head hunting. Tribal wars are highly ritualistic in nature and the biggest death toll is perhaps five or six men. Their semiannual sporting events are much more dangerous and claim more lives. While the individual cultures maintained their own distinctive ways, over the long time some of the practices and traditions are an amalgam of all cultures. While 95 percent of the population claims to belong to the Old Catholic Church of Earth, they have strongly altered that religion and developed a very unique brand of this faith, with a heavy focus on shamanism, demon and spirit worship. The rich indigenous flora and fauna has many consumable species and some species are dangerous to man but the locals have learned to live with these dangers. There is virtually no export, except for some tribal made craft items. The sale of shrunken heads is officially prohibited. Also there is virtually no import except for knives, shotguns and other very basic items. Union Post Papua town is considered the Capital. A small Hotel, several shops and a Class K Space port (leveled dirt field) is frequented every two month by space bus and Post ship. Flyers are rare, only the Clinic and the Hotel operate a small fleet of them. One Company provides public transport to all continents and Island groups via a fleet of wood fired steam ships. Tourism is not unknown and not prohibited but not encouraged either. Category:Planets Category:Second Exodus Category:Second Exodus Societies Category:Edited by Renaud